


Just a Fainting Spell

by missfanfiction



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfanfiction/pseuds/missfanfiction
Summary: I hope you enjoy Chapter One of my new fanfic in the works.





	1. Just a Fainting Spell (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Chapter One of my new fanfic in the works.

Cassie's POV  
As he starts walking towards my back door and right before he knocks, "Come on in Sam,"  
"One day Cassie you seriously need to tell me how the hell you do that." "Sam, I will tell you many things one day." As Sam leans in Grace walks in holding some food from the store in her hand. She drops the food and faints. 

"Oh my dear Grace!"  
Cassie, she fainted because she saw us almost kiss.  
Sam, I have a feeling its because of something else... 

Grace's POV 

I walk in the kitchen with the groceries my Mom needs I see Sam leaning in to my Mom and they almost kissed. I can't believe it. I faint. I wake up moments later while two men are putting me on a stretcher into the ambulance. (faintly hear them having a conversation) 

Mom.. Sam.. Are you both there? 

Yes we are both here. Sweetie you fainted, said Mom. Grace we need to take you to get some tests done just to be safe and rule things out. It isnt this bad I promise, added Sam. 

As long as Mom can ride with me? I just don’t want to have a panic attack like before.. 

Of course sweetie, Sam I will meet you there. 

Riding in an ambulance wasn’t to bad as the last time. I did faint. While riding to the hospital in Blairsville I am stuttering. 

You.. You guys almost kissed.. 

Yes we did almost kissed, until you fainted. I have a feeling something is wrong.. 

Mom will I be ok? 

Sweetie.. I am not so positively sure. I want Sam to check you out. 

As we ride I think to the hospital I feel dizzy. 

Mom... I feel really dizzy. 

Well we just arrived. I see Sam getting out of his car. You will be in a bed in a few minutes. As Sam walks over he asks, How dizzy do you feel from 1 to 5. I replied a 3. I need to give you some medicine to settle down the dizziness spell once we get you into your room. 

They take me into the hospital and put me on a bed. 

In the other room Sam is explaining to Cassie what will happen. "Cass she will be ok. We need to make sure it isn't anything major. I think it is not. But I really want to make sure."  
Sam.. I am super worried. I have never seen her this way. I also need to inform the family.. Martha and Derek too.  
I can tell Nick and Noah, added Sam  
Ok let's do that, You need to start those tests.. I will be with Grace.  
I will start them. 

Cassies POV  
I walk back into the room where Grace is laying down on the bed. As Grace is resting her eyes I look at Sam in doctor mode talking to the nurses on what will happen next.


	2. Just a Faint Spell (part 2)

Few hours later- 

Martha's POV   
While sitting in the Bistro her phone rings, "Yes ? , this is Mayor Tinsdale speaking,"   
Hi Martha, I have some news, she sounds worried thought Martha, Grace passed out at   
Grey House. Sam is doing some tests.. I still have to tell the others. I'm so worried about her. She has never fainted like this.. 

Cass she will be okay and hopefully Sam gets to the bottom of it. Please let me know if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call, said Martha 

Thank you Martha. I will call when I hear more from Sam.. Talk to you soon. Bye. (As she hangs up the phone silently sighing to herself, she knows telling the others will be difficult) Sam pulls her out of the room to comfort her, while Grace is resting. 

Cassies POV   
"Cass," Sam said "tests are almost done." As he finished talking, 'Sam I still need to tell the others.'   
"Go tell the others Cass. If I get test results I will call I promise." As Sam finshes telling Cassie she will get called, the rest of the family except for Lori (who is off in California for a writing project opportunity) shows up. 

"Cassie?" Are you alright said Stephanie and Abigail at the same time. She will be ok. Tests are almost done according to Sam said Cassie. 

Out of the corner of Sam's eye she sees that Grace starts waking up. "Grace is starting to wake up." 

She walks slowly back into the room where Grace is laying down on the bed. ' Grace looks better then this morning' as she thinks while walking towards her daughter, Grace opens her eyes.   
"Hi, Mom.." 

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling?" 

"I feel better than this morning honestly," said Grace 

"Sam is doing everything to figure out what caused this. Keep resting I will see you later ok? I have to go to the store to unpack some shipment boxes. I promise I will be back. Love you." Said Cassie. 

Ok I will. As Cassie is going out the door Grace says, "Hey Mom?" 

"Yes sweetie?" 

"Love you too," said Grace 

As Cassie is leaving she is stopped by Sam. "Hey there doctor", as Cassie is kissing his cheek, "I have good news. I figured out what is going on. She had low blood sugar. It's nothing major. She needs to keep an eye on it once and awhile if she starts getting dizzy she will need to eat something sweet." 

"I am glad we figured it out. When will she be discharged?" Asked Cassie 

"Later tonight no later than tomorrow at noon." Replied Sam 

Cassie is smiling and nodding in having an understanding on how Grace will react. Cassie walks back into the room where Grace is now sitting up eating a jello. 

"Grace? Sam said you get to come home tonight. You had low blood sugar. Nothing major. We just need to keep an eye on it. " 

"I am excited to finally head home," said Grace as Cassie pulls her in for a hug.


End file.
